Owata!
by GoodBoyTobi
Summary: Kaito's super bad day! Udah bangun kesiangan, HP mati, ketinggalan kereta, dan bertemu dua orang tak terduga, Miku malah-- "Owata" original song by Kamui Gakupo, starring: Kaito, Rin, Len, Miku, Meiko, Haku, Dell, Akaito, and Mikuo. R&R.


**Rin: **Moshi moshi! Tanpa banyak basa basi, akhirnya jadi juga fanfic Vocaloid pertama Rin! Yang pertama juga nih di fandom Vocaloid Indo.. Hehe.. Untuk Sei-chan dan Eila-chan, inilah fanfic request kalian! Semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan, Rin selalu canggung tiap kali masuk ke fandom baru. Xixixi.. Dan untuk semua yang baca fanfic ini, salam kenal bagi yang baru kenal Rin, and have fun reading!

**Vocaloid ****© Yamaha Corporation**

"**Owata" ****s****ong © Kamui Gakupo (Yamaha Corp's Vocaloid)**

**Owata! © GoodBoyTobi**

**xxx**

Suatu pagi yang cerah diiii.. Osaka? Atau Fukuoka? Ngg.. Sebut saja di suatu tempat di Jepang. Matahari bersinar hangat, nyaris tak ada awan putih yang menghalangi langit yang biru cerah hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hampir semua orang telah pergi meninggalkan rumah masing-masing untuk pergi berekreasi, piknik bersama keluarga, atau berkencan dengan pasangan.

Vocaloid Land, taman ria terbesar kedua di Jepang setelah Tokyo Disney Land, merupakan salah satu objek wisata paling klasik untuk dikunjungi di hari libur. Tempat inilah yang seharusnya menjadi tujuan seorang pemuda berambut biru hari ini, tapi...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!!"

(-.-;)

"Kai-nii! Teriakan nii-chan membuat sandwichku jatuh tau!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang berteriak marah sambil memungut kembali sandwich setinggi 20 cm yang telah dibuatnya dengan susah payah.

"Aduh.. Maaf Len.. Kakak kesiangan nih!" Kaito menyampaikan minta maaf dari dalam kamar mandi, bersiap untuk langsung cuci muka dan sikat gigi tanpa mandi.

"Hu uh.. Makanya kalau ada janji kencan, pasang weker yang banyak!" Len berjalan ke ruang TV sambil manyun, rada BT juga sandwichnya yang suci kini ternoda. (udah kayak apaan aja..)

_Dua menit kemudian.._

"Rin, Len, kakak pergi dulu ya! Jangan lupa kunci pintu kalau keluar rumah, dan jangan buka pintu kalau yang mengetuk orang asing!" Kaito berkata sembari memakai sepatunya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kalau yang mengetuk Akaito-nii?" Tanya Rin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel Kaito.

"Jangan juga! Dia pasti bongkar-bongkar kamar kakak, minimal memasang ranjau di dalam kamar kakak,"

"Oke.."

"Osh! Kakak berangkat!"

"Hati-hati di jalan.."

Pintu tertutup, Rin kembali sibuk internetan memakai ponsel Kaito, Len memakan sandwichnya sambil mengganti-ganti channel TV. Lima menit kemudian..

BRAK!

"Eh? Nii-chan udah pulang lagi?" Rin bertanya dengan polos.

"Rin.. gimana kakak bisa nelpon Miku.. kalau ponsel kakak masih dipegang kamu..?" Kaito duduk ngos-ngosan di depan pintu, sia-sia banget udah lari hampir sampe ke stasiun dan baru nyadar kalau ponselnya ketinggalan di rumah.

"Oh.. Ponsel kakak ya? Nih.." Rin menghampiri Kaito ke depan pintu dan memberikan ponselnya dengan tampang polos bin innocent, bikin Kaito pengen ngejitak Rin meki cuma sekali aja, tapi sayangnya Kaito gak pernah tega sama adek kembar semata wayangnya.

"Huff.. ya udah.. makasih, Rin.. kakak pergi lagi ya.." Kaito berjalan keluar dengan lunglai, kalau ini game balap, nitrous-nya udah terlanjur abis kepake duluan.

Kaito kembali berlari ke stasiun, sambil berlari ia mengeluarkan ponselnya hendak menelepon Miku untuk meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Namun, baru saja ia membuka daftar contacts dan mencari nama 'Miku-chan', tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan layarnya berubah gelap, mati.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Kaito menjerit tanpa sadar, membuat kaget beberapa orang yang lalu lalang.

"Rin baka! Udah dibilangin jangan suka ngenet pake ponsel orang sembarangan!"

(-.-;)

"Hatchi!" Rin mendadak bersin.

"Pilek, Rin?"

"Ah, nggak.. Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin aku, semoga aja itu Mikuo-kun. Hehehe.." Rin malah cengar cengir ke-GR-an ngebayangin saudara sepupu Miku yang lumayan shota untuk ukuran cowok 16 tahun.

"Idih.." Len langsung merinding.

Kaito akhirnya sampai di stasiun, ia segera berlari ke peron 4. Namun naas baginya, pintu kereta Negi Express tertutup tepat di depannya, which means, ia harus menunggu kereta berikutnya yang baru akan datang 2 jam lagi.

"....." Kaito langsung pundung di pojokan stasiun.

"Ah! Bukan saatnya untuk berkabung! Yang penting aku harus telpon Miku dulu!" Kaito langsung menepuk kepalan tangannya, _first thing first!_, Sayang nyadarnya kelamaan.

Kaito segera berlari ke telepon umum yang terdapat di dalam stasiun, dengan sigap ia membuka dompetnya, mencari uang receh. Tapi lagi-lagi sial baginya, uangnya lembaran semua.

"....." Kaito benar-benar ingin melempar dompetnya, tapi tiba-tiba otak warasnya bekerja dan ia segera berlari ke kios rokok terdekat untuk menukar uang.

Kaito segera tiba di kios rokok bercat putih dan merah itu, "Permisi Pak, tolong rokoknya satu,"

Si penjaga toko tampak cuek-cuek saja, ia tidak mendengar karena kedua telinganya disumpal headset, ia duduk membelakangi muka kios dan dari mulutnya terus mengepul asap rokok yang tebal. Kaito mengulang kata-katanya sekali lagi, dan masih tidak ada respon.

"_Dasar kakek-kakek, udah budeg, gak peduli kesehatan pula.."_ umpat Kaito, kemudian ia berinisiatif untuk menarik kerah baju sang penjaga kios berambut putih itu. Dan ketika orang itu berbalik, sepasang mata berwarna api menatapnya dengan tatapan malas, ternyata...

"DELL?!" Kaito terkejut karena si 'kakek budeg' itu ternyata adik laki-laki dari Haku yang tinggal bertetangga dengannya sebelum mereka pindah sebulan yang lalu.

"Eh? Kaito? Ngapain disini?" Dell bertanya santai sambil tetap menggigit rokoknya.

"Kamu sendiri ngapain?"

"Kerja part-time.."

"Bukannya kamu udah pindah rumah?"

"Emang udah pindah koq.."

"Kemana?"

"Ke belakang rumah kalian.."

"Lho..?" Kaito sweat dropped.

"Btw, mau beli apa nih?"

"Oh iya, beli rokoknya dong satu!"

"Tunggu ya.." Dell berjongkok di dalam kios, mencari-cari rokok yang tersisa. Tapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Dell masih belum menemukan rokok sebatangpun.

"Eh..? Ngg.." Dell malah mondar-mandir gak jelas.

"Kenapa, Dell?" Kaito bertanya bingung.

"Ngg.. Kayaknya rokoknya abis deh. Yang kuhisap ini kayaknya yang terakhir.." Dell menjawab dengan ekspresi datar, bikin Kaito sweat dropped (lagi).

"_Bakalannya dipecat deh.. Masa ngisepin dagangannya sendiri?"_ pikir Kaito.

"Maaf, Kaito. Kalo yang lain ada yang mau dibeli gak?" Dell berkata sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ngg.. Sebenernya aku cuma mau nuker uang receh sih, boleh?"

"Boleh.. Sini uangnya," Dell mengulurkan tangan, Kaito menyerahkan selembar sepuluh ribu yen.

"Kurang gede duitnya, pak.." Dell berkata dengan sewot.

"Yaelah.. Sinis banget sih, Dell? Aku emang bener-bener gak punya uang kecil nih!" Kaito pasang tampang melas bin mengenaskan.

"Iya, iya.. Tapi gak semuanya mau dituker receh kan? Kamu bakal butuh karung nanti.."

"Iya, 1000 yen aja yang dituker receh,"

"Oke, nih.." Dell menyerahkan selembar lima ribu yen, empat lembar seribu yen, lima keping koin seratus yen, dan sepuluh keping koin lima puluh yen. Rajin banget yah?

"Gak sekalian ngasih pecahan 10 dan 5 yen?" Kaito berkata usil, terdengar seperti nada nyolot di kuping Dell, dan Dell menjawabnya dengan lemparan botol-botol sake. Kaito langsung melarikan diri kembali ke telepon umum.

"Dell.. Itu kan sake punyaku.." tiba-tiba Haku muncul dari antah berantah dengan wajah gloomy yang mirip sadako versi rambut putih, sukses bikin Dell kena paru-paru bolong mendadak. (lebay..)

Kaito kembali berdiri di depan telepon umum, capek juga lari dari lemparan Dell. Ia segera mengeluarkan sekeping koin lima puluh yen dan memasukkannya ke slot koin, tapi tiba-tiba jarinya terhenti ketika hendak menekan nomor telepon Miku.

"Eh..?" Kaito mendadak lupa nomor telepon pacarnya sendiri, pikun banget emang.

Kaito langsung menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke tiang besi, entah karena kesal dengan kebodohannya atau dia berharap agar ingatannya mendadak pulih secara ajaib. Namun sia-sia, bukannya ingatannya kembali, dia malah kena pendarahan otak. (lagi-lagi lebay..)

"Aduh, sekarang bukan saatnya bunuh diri! Nggh.. Sekarang jaaaam.." Kaito melirik jam tangannya, jarum pendek hampir mencapai angka 12, sudah telat hampir 2 jam dari janjinya dengan Miku.

"Parah! Ini gawat!" Kaito berlari-lari panik, dan dalam keadaan panik juga dia malah berlari mencari kios yang menjual batere ponsel.

Tak lama kemudian Kaito segera tiba di kios bertuliskan **Mobile n' GO! **(kayak nama kios reparasi sepatu **Stop n' GO**)

"Permisi Bu, ada jual batere untuk ponsel Vocatalk tipe 0103?"

"Ya ad— Lho? Kaito?"

"Lho? Meiko?? Sejak kapan kerja di kios ponsel?" Kaito dan si penjaga kios sama-sama terkejut. Kaito jadi makin memikirkan pepatah 'dunia itu sempit', buktinya lagi-lagi dia bertemu dengan orang yang dia kenal, kakaknya Miku pula!

"Hmm.. Yah.. Bukan urusanmu lah.." Meiko menjawab cuek sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan malas.

"Haha.. Cuma heran aja, bukannya kamu suka dengan pekerjaan lamamu sebagai pencicip produk di pabrik sake?" Kaito bertanya dengan polos.

"Hmm.. Ya itulah masalahnya. Aku keasikan mencicipi sampai-sampai aku menghabiskan hampir sepuluh persen dari seluruh sake yang diproduksi pabrik itu dalam sehari.." Meiko menjawab sambil agak tersipu, malu juga buka aib di depan cowok dongo yang selama ini selalu dia tindas, tapi entah kenapa jawaban itu mengalir keluar begitu saja, mungkin Kaito berbakat jadi psikolog meski otaknya sama terganggunya dengan pasiennya.

"Eh.. Yah.. Parah juga ya.. Hahaha.." Kaito tertawa canggung, bingung juga mau ngerespon gimana, takut ditendang Meiko kalo salah-salah ngomong.

"Hah, sudah lupakan! Tadi kamu mau beli batere kan? Nih!" Meiko segera menyodorkan batere berwarna putih biru.

"Eh ya, makasih.." Kaito segera membayar batere itu dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam ponsel. Untunglah batere ponsel Vocatalk yang dijual di toko-toko sudah dalam kondisi terisi penuh untuk memudahkan konsumen yang mau mencoba baterenya terlebih dahulu.

Kaito langsung menyalakan ponselnya dan sedikit menghela napas lega. Namun kelegaannya tak berlangsung lama, sebuah _text message_ masuk ke ponselnya, dari Miku.

_[ Kaito-kun, aku capek nunggu nih! Tadi aku kebetulan ketemu Gakupo yang sama-sama lagi sendirian, jadi aku masuk aja bareng dia. Aku gak marah sama kamu,aku udah nebak kalo kamu kesiangan, bener gak? Hihi.. jadi kamu juga jangan marah sama aku ya! Kapan-kapan kita pergi lagi berdua, oke?! ;) ]_

"....." Kaito langsung ileran, iler darah, shock berat karena perjuangannya sia-sia, ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa orang yang menggantikan posisinya adalah orang yang gak pernah akur dengannya.

Tanpa suara sedikitpun, Kaito mengubur ponselnya di pot tanaman di depan kios ponsel Meiko. Meiko cuma sweat dropped..

**OWARI**

_Sementara itu di rumah Kaito.._

Rin: Wah, Mikuo-kun! Tumben main kesini! (berkata sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan)

Mikuo: Iya, boleh kan? Aku pinjam video game dari Neku yang bisa dimainin sampai empat orang lho! Meski Ted gak bisa ikut, kan kita bisa main bertiga. (senyum)

Rin: Iya! Iya! Boleh banget! Ngg.. Tapii.. Koq kamu bisa bareng Akaito-nii?

Mikuo: Tadi kebetulan ketemu di jalan.

Akaito: Hai! Kaito ada gak?

Rin: Ngg.. Lagi pergi tuh.. (jadi agak ragu untuk mempersilahkan masuk)

Mikuo: Umm.. Boleh masuk? (sweat dropped)

Rin: E-eh.. Boleh! Silahkan masuk!

_1 jam kemudian.._

Rin, Len, dan Mikuo masih bermain di ruang tengah, sementara Akaito pulang dengan wajah puas diiringi tawa setan setelah memasang bermacam-macam ranjau di kamar Kaito, mulai dari penjepit tikus, penjepit gajah (??), serbuk gatal, sampai sarang lebah..

**xxx**

**Rin: **Hehehe.. Mungkin banyak yang belum tau siapa aja Vocaloid tambahan di fanfic ini, tapi mereka semua udah pernah punya appearance di berbagai Voca-vid lho! (malah ada yang udah pernah nyanyi juga) Kalo Akaito, kayaknya udah pada kenal kan ama kembaran Kaito yang berwarna serba merah ini? Nah, kalo Mikuo itu punya mata warna hijau, dan punya rambut pendek yang sewarna dengan Miku, tinggi badan sedikit diatas Miku, yang beda dari Miku cuma karena dia pake celana pendek dan leg warmer kayak Rin dan Len. Kalo Haku, kayaknya juga udah pada kenal kan sama alter dari Miku ini? Sama kayak Dell, mereka berdua punya rambut berwarna putih dan mata berwarna merah, rambut Haku panjang dan dikuncir rendah, sementara Dell punya model rambut yang hampir mirip dengan Len, tinggi badan Dell sedikit diatas Haku dan selalu identik dengan rokok, sementara Haku identik dengan botol sake. Dan terakhir, kalau mau tau soal Ted dan Neku, denger aja lagu "Triple BAKA"/"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" yang dinyanyiin bertiga oleh Mikuo, Ted, dan Neku. Hehehe.. Oke! Kayaknya penjelasannya udah cukup. Hehe.. Harap sampaikan tanggapan kalian lewat **review**, baik itu pujian manis maupun kritikan pedas, but no flames please! Akhir kata, thanks for reading and see you in the next story! :)


End file.
